The Ridonculous Race: Stranger Danger
by SevereWizardShark
Summary: Don is back with a brand new season of The Ridonculous Race with a brand new twist. Eleven different teams of total strangers will race around the world and complete various tasks to win one million dollars EACH! Based on The Amazing Race 29. What's happening now: The teams go to Costa Rica where they make kites and go mountain biking! And two teams unite to achieve a common goal.
1. Introduction

"Is this thing on?" Don asked the camera man. He was standing on a huge snowy mountain.

"Hi! I'm Don, coming to you live from Vancouver, Canada! Last year, The Ridonculous Race took the world by storm, and now, we're back with a second season that is sure to meet all your painful expectations! But this season comes with a twist..."

As Don walked along the snowy path, he explained this new rule.

"This season, contestants will be applying as singles!" Don said. "They will be randomly assigned a teammate, and the two strangers will get to know each other during the craziest race ever!"

Don turned and smiled towards the camera.

"This is The Ridonculous Race like you've never seen before! This is The Ridonculous Race: Stranger Danger!"

* * *

Racers:

 **Male**

1\. Joshua [Submitted by Meowth's Toon Dragon]

2\. Daniel [Submitted by I am a fish]

3\. Zack [Submitted by Seven Alice]

4\. Kevin [Submitted by prestoncampbell2001]

5\. Bronson [Submitted by TheAllTimeGreatest]

6\. Gordon [Submitted by Lord of the Sloths]

7\. Matthew [Submitted by GirlPower54]

8\. Drake [Submitted by Aleister Bloodrive VII]

9\. Nathan [Submitted by PoisonousCarrot]

10\. Malcolm [Submitted by Jade's One of a Kind]

11\. Marcus [Submitted by Zak Saturday]

 **Female**

1\. Brittany [Submitted by Liz The Sweet Writer]

2\. Luna [Submitted by bloodylilcorpse]

3\. Hui [Submitted by JackHammerMan]

4\. Ayla [Submitted by maycontestdrew]

5\. Arianna [Submitted by Omakin]

6\. Ashley [Submitted by Ninjedi]

7\. Whitney [Submitted by ThelastCyberKnight]

8\. Yvette [Submitted by Platrium]

9\. Sabrina [Submitted by cinnamonstick17]

10\. Ivy [Submitted by FreakyFanGirl136]

11\. Sharon [Submitted by me]


	2. Meet the Racers

"Hello, viewers!" Don said. He was standing in a grassy park in the middle of Vancouver, Canada.

"Today, twenty-two different people will team up and start the adventure of a lifetime." Don explained. "There will be explosive drama, crazy challenges, excruciating pain and it's all going to be shown to the whole world!"

"But… if they can endure all of the wacky tasks, they will be awarded one million dollars… EACH!" Don held up two million dollar checks.

"Now, I believe our contestants should be here any minute now…" Don checked his watch as a large blue bus dropped all twenty-two racers at the starting point.

The first contestant was a sixteen year old caucasian male. He had dark black hair that goes long down to his shoulders. He was also wearing a white shirt with a red rose on it covered by a black leather jacket, a necklace of the Celtic Cross, black sweats with red stripes, black sandals.

 _Interview: Joshua_

 _Joshua: I entered this race for my brother, Miles. It would make both of us so happy if I could win this money._

 _End Interview: Joshua_

The next racer was a seventeen year old girl with bright teal-green eyes. She had an olive tan skin tone, and had a very slim, willowy but curvy figure. She was wearing a ivory-colored off the shoulder ruffled top with a brown leather belt tied around the waist, a long deep burgundy-red pleasant skirt that flows out just above the knees, and black ballet slippers over pale white stockings.

 _Interview: Luna_

 _Luna: I can't wait for the race to get started! I hope I have a nice partner to get along with._

 _End Interview: Luna_

The third racer was a seventeen year old male. He was caucasian with crimson red eyes and a smug look on his face. He had red hair, which was spiky with a little cowlick on one side of his head. He was wearing a long, black unbuttoned ragged coat with a high collar, with protectors in each arm to defend himself from getting hit. Under it was a dark grey dress shirt with a purple tie, black pants with white bandages, and black boots with chains and spikes. This racer also had a belt equipped with various gadgets attached to his waist.

 _Interview: Zack_

 _Zack: I am Zack, evil genius extraordinaire! Hahaha… no that wasn't scary enough, let me try again._

 _(Zack takes a deep breath.)_

 _Zack: I am Zack, the world's greatest form of EVIL! Mwaha, mwa- no wait, ugh, this will take a few tries to perfect-_

 _End Interview: Zack_

The fourth racer was a seventeen year old Australian girl with golden hair tied into a high ponytail. She was wearing all black, with tight leggings and black combat boots, as well as a loose, baggy black shirt that just reaches her midriff and hangs off her shoulder.

 _Interview: Ayla_

 _Ayla: I'm so happy that I get to be on the show! I bet this will be tons of fun!_

 _End Interview: Ayla_

Our fifth racer looked tough. He was seventeen years old and wore a black blazer jacket, white dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and grey shoes. He had scars across his knuckles and one running from his right temple down to his jawline. He had two tattoos, one on his right forearm of his skin broken open to reveal metal parts and machinery underneath and "Death Before Dishonor" written across his upper chest.

 _Interview: Bronson_

 _Bronson: People back home, they know not to mess with me. These other racers are going to learn the same thing soon enough. I don't appreciate people who are fake._

 _End Interview: Bronson_

The sixth racer was an eighteen year old black-haired girl. She was wearing a white button down shirt with blue jeans and white running shoes. She was also carrying a small black backpack which has a bit of food, some water, and a first aid kit.

 _Interview: Ash_

 _Ash: My name's Ashley, but you can just call me Ash! I'm really really excited to be on this show. I just hope my clumsiness doesn't get in my way!_

 _End Interview: Ash_

The seventh contestant was a sixteen year old boy. He was wearing a black unzipped leather jacket, red shirt, white socks, blue jeans and black sneakers. He also had neatly combed brown hair.

 _Interview: Matthew_

 _Matthew: You might look at some of my hobbies and consider me to be an uncool kid. But I guarantee you, I have big plans for this game! Sign me a million dollar check!_

 _End Interview: Matthew_

Racer number eight was an twenty-year old Asian woman. She wore red-framed eyeglasses and a red-colored shirt with a white doctor's coat over her shirt. She also wore a short black skirt over her black leggings.

 _Interview: Yvette_

 _Yvette: I believe that I am smart, resourceful and a hard worker. Hopefully I can prove to be a valuable partner during this race._

 _End Interview: Yvette_

The ninth contestant was a sixteen year old male, who was sporting a black shirt with a skull on it, a white jacket with a silver outline over the shirt, jeans and sneakers. He also had shiny black hair in a semi mohawk.

 _Interview: Nathan_

 _Nathan: This race is all about experiencing new… experiences! I've climbed the most treacherous mountains and swung through jungles! I'm prepared to take on this race!_

 _End Interview: Nathan_

The tenth racer was a sixteen year old girl. She had long and wavy platinum blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. Her bangs were clipped back with a silver hair barrette. She was wearing a black and magenta camouflage zip-up hoodie with fluffy cat-like ears on the hood that she always kept up, with turquoise-colored cat eyes and a white fanged Cheshire-like grin printed on the back over a purple tank top with a silver spider web like pattern. She also wore a turquoise and black plaid skirt over hot pink leggings, and turquoise converses with little black broken hearts spotted on them.

 _Interview: Ivy_

 _Ivy: I am so happy that I was accepted for the race! I promise, with me around, this race will be anything but boring!_

 _End Interview: Ivy_

The eleventh racer was a strong-looking seventeen year old male. He wore a tight-fitting, amber colored t-shirt, a pair of brown, camo-colored, cargo shorts and apple green sneakers.

 _Interview: Marcus_

 _Marcus: I think this race will be a great way to test my physical abilities and test my power._

 _(Marcus flexes his right arm until his shirt sleeve rips apart.)_

 _Marcus: Oops. Heh heh._

 _End Interview: Marcus_

"We're halfway there," Don took note as the first half of the racers exited the bus. "Here comes racer number twelve!"

The twelfth contestant was a thirty-six year old woman. She had blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a white blouse with blue jeans and black sneakers.

 _Interview: Sharon_

 _Sharon: As a part-time saleswoman and a full-time mother, this will be an easy way to get some much needed vacation. I did tell my boss as I was sick, so it's a good thing that this won't be broadcasted on television._

 _(The cameraman whispered to Sharon.)_

 _Sharon: Crap._

 _End Interview: Sharon_

The thirteenth racer was a twenty-year old male. He wore a fitted white t-shirt under a long sleeved black combat shirt, loose fitting faded light blue denim jeans, with a black leather buckle belt holding them up. He also wore black boots that peek out from under his jeans. He had two tattoos: a ring of shurikens on his left arm, as well as a red serpent like tattoo that was on his right shoulder blade.

 _Interview: Malcolm_

 _Malcolm: I really like martial arts. I just think that it's an amazing way for people to channel their energy. I hope that this race will allow me to experience new cultures and meet new people!_

 _End Interview: Malcolm_

Racer number fourteen was a twenty-one year old female. She had light brown hair tied in a messy bun. She wore a gray vest over a blue t-shirt that's tied around the waist. For pants, she wore a pair of gray khaki shorts with a black belt. On her feet, she wears white socks and a pair of brown hiking boots.

 _Interview: Sabrina_

 _Sabrina: I think that this race will be really fun… however… I came here with the intention to win, and I don't want someone to slow me down!_

 _End Interview: Sabrina_

The fifteenth contestant was a seventeen-year old caucasian male. He wore a navy blue beanie and black framed rectangular glasses. He was also carrying a pen over his right ear. He wears a navy blue overcoat with a black undershirt and a zipper, along with grey pants, and blue and white running shoes.

 _Interview: Drake_

 _Drake: As of late, I have been quite troubled. I am hoping that taking part in this race will help me find what it is that I seek._

 _End Interview: Drake_

The sixteenth racer caught everyone's eyes. She had long red hair, a red shirt and jeans. She was wearing sunglasses that covered her blue eyes.

 _Interview: Whitney_

 _Whitney: All of my modeling has really overwhelmed me. I need a break from all of that._

 _End Interview: Whitney_

Racer number seventeen caught everyone's eyes, but in a different way. His hair was styled into a walnut brown mullet and he had a rather large beard. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, faded and ripped blue jeans, black boots and a pair of aviator sunglasses. His clothes were dirty and he smelled like exhaust.

 _Interview: Gordon_

 _Gordon: I'm thirty-four years old. I came here to win, and I better not be paired up with any of these little kids. They would only slow me down._

 _End Interview: Gordon_

The eighteenth racer was a sixteen year old girl. She had auburn-colored hair styled into twin tails, with two ribbons, one red and one blue, holding up her hair. She also wore a white t-shirt with black stripes, black Jeans and blue converses. She looked very confident with a devious smile.

 _Interview: Arianna_

 _Arianna: I hope I have a nice partner. Someone that won't judge me for anything I might do during this race…_

 _End Interview: Arianna_

The nineteenth contestant was a sixteen year old boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and wore glasses, A blue, grey, and black striped shirt with a hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

 _Interview: Kevin_

 _Kevin: I'm so glad that I was accepted! I may not be quite as big and strong as some of the tough guys, but… I think I'm pretty smart… so maybe I'll do okay!_

 _End Interview: Kevin_

The twentieth contestant was a seventeen year old girl. She was very short, being less than five feet tall. She wore black rimmed glasses, a black and pink Hello Kitty t-shirt, with black sweatpants and grey sneakers.

 _Interview: Hui_

 _Hui: I have an IQ of 226. That doesn't make me weird! Even though most people seem to disagree about that. Look, I'm very tough so anyone who messes with me is going to regret it!_

 _End Interview: Hui_

Racer number twenty-one was a sixteen year old girl. She had black hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a trendy black top, with a white ruffled skirt, a pair of white socks, and white studded sneakers. She wore a silver heart necklace that also serves as a locket. In it is a picture of her mother, whom she never met...

 _Interview: Brittany_

 _Brittany: I came here to see the world. I am going to miss my family while I am away, but I want to show them that I am strong and independent._

 _End Interview: Brittany_

The final racer was a twenty-three year old male. He had slicked back, straight black hair that reached the back of his neck and curls up at end. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a red hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

 _Interview: Daniel_

 _Daniel: I'm not here to make friends. I've learned that people are nothing more than greedy fools who only care about themselves. Why should I be any different?_

 _End Interview: Daniel_

"Welcome, everyone." Don told the twenty-two racers. "We've carefully selected twenty-two racers, each from different backgrounds. Now, before we can start the race, we need to pick partners. You have each been given a piece of paper with a number on it. You need to find the other racer who has that number. Please do so now."

"Number one!" Joshua and Matthew high-fived each other and introduced themselves.

"I see your number is two as well." Yvette told Malcolm. The two of them shook hands.

"Number three?" Hui asked Drake.

"We're number four!" Brittany and Ashley began talking to each other.

"Woohoo! Number five!" Ayla greeted Bronson and tried to high five. Bronson reluctantly lifted up his hand and high-fived her back.

"I guess that makes us number six." Marcus and Whitney greeted each other.

"H- Hello." Luna said to Kevin. "You're number seven? It's nice to meet you!"

"Hey, looks like we're both number eight." Sabrina and Nathan greeted each other.

"I'm Sharon, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sharon went to shake Gordon's hand, but she quickly pulled her arm back when she realized his hands were covered in sweat and gas.

"I see you are my partner. Hmph. We shall see if you possess the proper talents to be my teammate." Zack told Daniel.

"I guess we're number eleven? Last but not least!" Ivy told Arianna.

"Okay, listen up." Don told everyone. "We're standing in Vancouver, Canada, the very beginning of the race. However, only ten teams will be traveling around the rest of the world. The last team to reach me at the pit stop in this city will be eliminated."

As Don continued to speak, it was revealed that he was actually was a hologram. As he began to fade, he said a few more sentences.

"We've scattered eleven travel tips around this park. So I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. The Ridonculous Race: Stranger Danger begins in 3… 2… 1…"

"GO!" All of the contestants ran through Don's hologram and started frantically searching the park for travel tips. The race for a million dollars (each) had officially begun.

 **Author's Note: That concludes the first chapter! I was originally going to include the first elimination in this chapter, but I thought it might be better to split the chapters up. Based on introductions, what contestants seem the most interesting? Let me know in the reviews. Also, be sure to let me know if your character seems, uh, out of character. See everyone next chapter!**


	3. Viva La Vancouver

"Okay, listen up." Don told everyone. "We're standing in Vancouver, Canada, the very beginning of the race. However, only ten teams will be traveling around the rest of the world. The last team to reach me at the pit stop in this city will be eliminated."

As Don continued to speak, it was revealed that he was actually was a hologram. As he began to fade, he said a few more sentences.

"We've scattered eleven travel tips around this park. So I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer. The Ridonculous Race: Stranger Danger begins in 3… 2… 1…"

"GO!" All of the contestants ran through Don's hologram and started frantically searching the park for travel tips. The race for a million dollars (each) had officially begun.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Ayla happily started running around and searching for her next clue.

* * *

Whitney was carefully looking around, trying not to dirty herself with leaves or dirt.

"I wonder if there's a travel tip inside this tree." Marcus wondered. He stuck his huge muscular right arm and started feeling the inside of the tree. Instead of finding a travel tip, he found a bunch of ants gathering on his palm.

 _Interview: Marcus and Whitney_

 _(Whitney was painting her fingernails while Marcus was flexing.)_

 _Marcus: Fire ants are my worst nightmare! I'm glad those were just regular-level ants._

 _Whitney: Yeah, we really don't want to be that team that goes home in the first episode._

 _End Interview: Marcus and Whitney_

* * *

Arianna and Ivy were searching through the bushes.

"I found one!" Ivy exclaimed. "Let's go before any of the other teams see us!"

"We should grab a taxi as soon as we can!" Arianna said.

"After searching the park, teams have to travel to Rogers Arena, where they'll find a Don Box that contains their next clue." Don explained.

"I can't believe we were the first team to finish!" Ivy exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

* * *

"I can't seem to find anything." Yvette told Malcolm.

"Well, the only thing we can do is keep looking." Malcolm said.

 _Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

 _Malcolm: We saw the two girls find a clue around here, so we hoped we would find something as well._

 _(Yvette nodded in agreement.)_

 _End Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

"Found one!" Yvette held her travel tip up into the air and showed it to Malcolm. "We need to get a taxi as soon as we can!"

Malcolm nodded and the two of them left the park.

"What time is it?" Malcolm asked Yvette.

"About noon, I think." Yvette said. "We should hurry."

* * *

"Where are all of the travel tips? I can't see nothin'." Gordon asked. He was searching everywhere.

"I don't know. I don't see anything either." Sharon said.

 _Interview: Sharon_

 _Sharon: I have great attention to detail. If I lose something, like a puzzle piece, or a small child, I'm usually able to locate it._

 _End Interview: Sharon_

As Sharon and Gordon continued to look, the camera pointed towards a travel tip right below their feet.

* * *

Drake and Hui were the next team to find a travel tip in the dirt. Marcus was able to find a tip up in the treetop.

* * *

"Keep an eye out for anything." Brittany told Ashley.

"Yep! Will do!" Ashley said. "We got this!"

* * *

"Sabrina! Sabrina, I got one!" Nathan yelled. "Let's go!"

 _Interview: Nathan and Sabrina_

 _Sabrina: Nathan and I actually seem quite alike._

 _Nathan: Both of us are bold and willing to try new things! I couldn't ask for a better partner!_

 _End Interview: Nathan and Sabrina_

* * *

"Taxi!" Malcolm and Yvette were the first team to flag down a taxi, with Arianna and Ivy closely following behind.

* * *

Marcus and Whitney tried to get taxis to stop, but no one was stopping.

* * *

Bronson was the next person to find a travel tip, so he and Ayla were the sixth team to leave the park and try to find a taxi.

* * *

As Daniel and Zack searched the park, they came across not one… but two travel tips near a small pond.

"One point for the evil prince of darkness!" Zack yelled. "Ooh, now that is a nice name!"

"We could do something really evil." Daniel said. He proceeded to throw one of the travel tips into the water.

"Now that is actually… extremely evil! I love it!" Zack followed Daniel as the two of them tried to get a taxi.

* * *

"Taxi, please!" Nathan and Sabrina were having no luck getting into a taxi.

* * *

"I found a tip!" Joshua yelled to Matthew, waving his travel tip in the air like a flag. Luna and Kevin were right behind them.

"We should find a taxi right now." Luna told Kevin.

"Yes." Kevin quickly responded. Rather than looking towards his partner, his eyes were focused on the travel tip.

* * *

"How is everyone finding a travel tip so easily?" Sharon wondered.

"Beats me, just keep lookin' for somethin'." Gordon said.

* * *

"I can't seem to find anything around here…" Brittany said, shaking her head.

As Sharon, Gordon, Brittany and Ashley searched the park, the other teams were searching for other modes of transportation.

* * *

"Taxi! Taxi!" Sabrina clenched her fist as another full taxi drove by. Meanwhile, Marcus and Whitney were trying to flag down a different taxi.

"Taxi, come on!" Marcus waved until a taxi stopped.

"Sorry, I already have customers." The obnoxiously rude cab driver told Marcus.

"That's too bad." Whitney said, whispering into the taxi driver's ear. "Because I really need to get to Rogers Arena."

The cab driver instantaneously kicked his passengers out of the cab and let Marcus and Whitney inside.

"That was amazing!" Marcus said.

"Being a model does have a few perks." Whitney said.

 _Interview: Whitney_

 _Whitney: I hate people who only care about my body… but taking advantage of those people can be rewarding every now and then._

 _End Interview: Whitney_

* * *

"Taxi!" Hui signaled for a taxi, but she was so short that no one really noticed her.

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Nathan was signaling for a taxi, but once again, he was left without.

* * *

"Over here!" Bronson yelled and motioned for a taxi. He and Ayla were the fourth team on their way to Rogers Arena.

* * *

"This just sucks," Sabrina said. "How is this so hard?"

"I honestly don't know…" Nathan was scratching his head.

* * *

Elsewhere, Malcolm and Yvette were approaching the arena.

"We are getting close to the arena." Yvette told Malcolm.

"We're killing this so far." Malcolm and Yvette fist-bumped as their taxi pulled up to the arena.

"I wonder if the other teams found taxis." Yvette wondered. She and Malcolm got out of the car and thanked their taxi driver.

"Probably," Malcolm replied. "They could always take the bus."

"That's not a good idea. Buses are slow and stop frequently." Yvette said. "Only if you're really desperate should you take one."

* * *

"Gordon! I found a tip!" Sharon snatched it from under her feet. "Let's go! We can still catch up!"

As she and Gordon ran away, Brittany and Ashley were now the only team left searching through the park.

"I know we can't lose if we keep searching." Brittany sighed.

"Brittany! I think I see one in the water!" Ashley yelled. She and Brittany both looked into the pond and saw a floating travel tip.

"I got it!" Brittany yelled, jumping feet first and swimming out towards the tip.

"Whoa, Brittany, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yes!" Brittany yelled. "It's a good thing my necklace is waterproof."

The two of them ran out of the park as quick as they could.

* * *

Daniel and Zack were the next team to find a taxi, followed closely by Hui and Drake.

* * *

"That's six teams that are ahead of us." Kevin counted. As he counted with his fingers, Luna had an idea.

"There's a bus coming in two minutes. Maybe we should take it." Luna told Kevin.

"Okay." Kevin agreed. Once again, he wasn't looking at Luna, more like staring off into space.

Kevin and Luna headed to the bus stop, and soon after, other teams were following behind.

"We're going on the bus!" Nathan and Sabrina high-fived as they were the second team to take a seat on the bus.

"Woohoo!" Joshua and Matthew hopped on the bus as well.

* * *

"I don't see any taxis. Anywhere." Sharon pointed out.

"This is so stupid." Gordon said. "If I jus' had my bike, I would run over all of the other teams right now."

"Hey, they're all taking a bus." Sharon said. "We should get on that."

Sharon and Gordon ran right over to the bus stop and quickly got onto it as the doors started to close.

"YEAH!" Gordon yelled at the top of his lungs. Joshua and Matthew shrugged their shoulders.

 _Interview: Joshua and Matthew_

 _Matthew: Gordon is probably the worst possible partner to end up with. He's loud and he has anger issues._

 _Joshua: Not to mention he kinda smells funny._

 _(Both laugh.)_

 _Matthew: I think we'll do pretty well as a team!_

 _Joshua: I hope so!_

 _(Both of them high five each other.)_

 _End Interview: Joshua and Matthew_

* * *

As the bus began to pull away, two racers were left behind.

"Wait up! Wait for us!" Brittany ran next to the bus as it drove away. The bus picked up speed and Brittany was unable to keep the pace.

Brittany sighed and shook her head as the bus drove into the distance.

* * *

"Currently, ten different teams are headed to Rogers Arena," Don narrated. "Six by taxi and four by bus. As for Brittany and Ashley, well, they'll have to keep looking for a ride. Let's check in with Malcolm and Yvette, who are nearing the arena."

* * *

Malcolm and Yvette's taxi driver parked near the arena. The two racers got out of the taxi and ran toward the building.

As they observed the building, they noticed it was a huge gray arena with a red logo reading 'Rogers Arena'. At the entrance, the two of them found this season's first Don Box.

"It's a botch-or-watch." Yvette stated.

"In a botch-or-watch, only one team member may perform the challenge. Unlike last season of the race, each team can choose who they want to perform the task." Don explained.

"For this challenge, one racer must dress up in an ice hockey uniform and score one goal against this professional goalie. Teams may attempt this challenge as many times as they have to, but every time they fail, they will be sent to the back of the line."

"I'll do it." Malcolm told his partner. "Is that okay with you?"

"Have you ever played ice hockey?" Yvette asked.

"...Would it make you feel more comfortable if I lied?" Malcolm smiled. "Don't worry, I've got this."

"You better." Yvette laughed.

 _Interview: Yvette_

 _Yvette: I think Malcolm seems like a good race partner so far. I never quite anticipated that we would be in first place, so there's a start!_

 _End Interview: Yvette_

* * *

Brittany and Ashley continued to try to get a taxi, but they couldn't find anyone willing to help.

"Someone, someone please help us!" Brittany yelled.

"Maybe we can try going in one of these travel agency buildings, maybe someone can help us out." Ashley said. The two girls darted into the building.

"Excuse me," Brittany asked someone. "Do you know anyone who could take us to Rogers Arena? Please, it's really important…"

"I am sorry." The woman said. "You will have to try somewhere else…"

* * *

As the two girls desperately searched the city, Malcolm was suiting up.

"Let me tell you," Malcolm said, as he put on his hockey jersey and a cage mask over his face. "I've spent so much time at military boot camp, and I've never worn anything like this."

As Malcolm grabbed a hockey stick, his task was to stand behind a line of tape, and shoot his puck toward the goalie.

"Steady now…" Malcolm lined up his shot.

 _Interview: Malcolm_

 _Malcolm: I didn't play many sports in school because I never wanted to follow anyone's rules. So that definitely took a toll on me today._

 _End Interview: Malcolm_

Malcolm hit the puck, but the goaltender managed to easily block the shot.

"Dang it." Malcolm sighed. He went off the court to grab another puck and came back, ready to try again.

* * *

As Yvette waited outside, she saw multiple taxis begin to pull up.

"Go, go!" Ivy grabbed the clue and read it to Arianna. Drake and Hui were closely behind.

"I'll do the challenge." Arianna decided.

"I can do this!" Hui said.

"Are you sure?" Drake asked. "I am quite sure I could manage…"

"No way! I've got this in the bag!" Hui was fired up.

"I'll do it." Marcus told Whitney.

"I've got this one." Bronson told Ayla.

"Which one of us should take on this challenge?" Zack asked.

"Meh." Daniel responded. "You do it."

"Okay!" Zack ran into the arena. "FOR EVIL!"

 _Interview: Zack_

 _Zack: Though I may look like a nice guy on the outside, I am a very EVIL individual! I have programmed many robots to do my bidding! Coffee bot, prepare me some coffee!_

 _(Zack's coffee robot comes to him carrying a cup of coffee. Zack takes the coffee from the robot and begins to drink it.)_

 _Zack: As I was saying, I am very EVI- HOT! HOT!_

 _(Zack spits coffee onto Coffee Bot, which bursts into flames soon after. Rip Coffee Bot.)_

 _End Interview: Zack_

* * *

Malcolm lined up his next shot. He fired his puck, but it was blocked once again. He went to the back of the line, which was now Arianna, Hui, Marcus, Bronson and Zack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the bus was slowly going toward the arena.

"This is taking forever." Nathan said.

"Agreed." Sabrina responded.

 _Interview: Sabrina_

 _Sabrina: I can definitely be a little impatient sometimes._

 _End Interview: Sabrina_

"Come on," Sabrina was tapping her foot as a bunch of old ladies slowly got off of the bus.

"The next stop will be Rogers Arena." The bus driver told everyone.

The racers got really excited. They had almost reached their destination.

"Actually, hold on, we have to stop at Queen Elizabeth Theatre first. After that, we will definitely stop at the arena." The bus driver announced.

The four teams held back their anger and sighed.

* * *

"Excuse me," Brittany asked a male server inside a restaurant. "Do you know anyone who could take us to Rogers Arena? Please, it's really important!"

"I can't help you, sorry…" The waiter responded.

"You're going to Rogers Arena? I work there; I'm on my lunch break right now." A woman told them. "If you want, I'll give you a ride."

"Oh my gosh, you would do that for us?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." The woman responded. "I can take you there."

"Thank you so much!" Brittany and Ashley barraged the woman with hugs.

"We should go now." The woman said.

* * *

The bus was continuing to make no progress as the racers were stopped once again.

"This is just awful." Gordon said. "I'm 'bout to go up there and take the wheel myself."

 _Interview: Gordon_

 _Gordon: If I were drivin' this bus, we would be four thirds across the country by now. And I ain't even exaggerating here._

 _End Interview: Gordon_

Sharon and Gordon weren't the only team growing impatient. Nathan and Sabrina were getting annoyed as well.

Luna decided to stand up. As she began to speak, she pressed her hand against the window.

"It will be okay, everyone." Luna said. "I am sure we will be there soon. Until then, we just have to wait…"

* * *

Arianna shot her puck toward the goal, but it missed and hit the wall.

Hui carefully examined the puck, as well as the stick.

"Hmm… I understand." Hui said. She very carefully hit the puck with her hockey stick. It went very slowly for about four feet until it just stopped.

"I've completed my calculations. I will get it next time." Hui said, adjusting her black rimmed glasses.

Marcus shot the puck, but the goalie managed to block him.

"Darn it." Marcus shook his head as Bronson was next to try.

"All right. Time to get this done." Bronson took a deep breath and hit the puck. It flew right past the goalie… right into the goal!

"Yeah!" Bronson yelled. "I believe I've earned my next tip."

Bronson read the travel tip and headed outside.

"Ayla, we have to get another taxi!" Bronson yelled.

"Vancouver was home to the 2010 Winter Olympics. There are a few mountains near the city that are perfect for many winter sports." Don explained. "Teams have to travel to this mountain and ride a chairlift to their next Don Box."

"Let's do it!" Ayla yelled. The two of them headed towards a taxi and were on their way.

* * *

Brittany and Ashley were looking out the window at their destination.

"We're almost there!" Ashley said.

 _Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

 _Ashley: In order to catch up with the other teams, we knew there was no choice. We had to hustle and get everything done._

 _Brittany: This is a game of minutes, and we took a lot of them!_

 _End Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

* * *

Zack aimed for a goal, but he missed. Next was Malcolm, trying for a third time.

 _Interview: Malcolm_

 _Malcolm: It took me a long time to get this task done. I figured third time had to be the charm, right?_

 _End Interview: Malcolm_

Malcolm sighed and shot it slightly to the left. The goaltender jumped to block it, but the puck moved too fast. Malcolm had scored.

"Yes." Malcolm was relieved to get the task done. "I did it."

Arianna tried again, but she was blocked.

Hui laid her puck down, and began to observe.

 _Interview: Hui_

 _Hui: I took physics when I was in elementary school, so I figured I just had to apply it to sports. Once I figured out the basics about the hockey puck, such as the velocity and the sensitivity, it was a relatively easy procedure to calculate where it would go._

 _End Interview: Hui_

Hui shot her puck to the far right, but it bounced back and forth across the whole room until it landed right into the goal.

"Precisely." Hui said. "I bet all the children who made fun of me for being a 'bookworm' are crying right now."

Marcus smashed his puck into the goal right after, putting him and Whitney into fourth place.

Zack missed again. He muttered something under his breath. Arianna took a shot afterwards, but that ended in failure as well.

"Drat!" Zack yelled, as he missed yet again.

Arianna managed to get her puck in the goal, which annoyed Zack even more.

"I will best you this time, puck!" Zack uttered. He took a shot, but he missed the goal once again.

"CURSES!" Zack yelled.

Daniel was outside checking his watch and tapping his foot.

"Where are you, Zack?" He began to get annoyed as he watched Ayla, Bronson, Malcolm, Yvette, Drake, Hui, Whitney, Marcus, Arianna and Ivy all drive away.

The camera showed a montage of Zack missing the goal ten times. On his fifteenth try, Zack finally managed to land it in the goal.

"YES!" Zack yelled. "FIRST TRY!" He grabbed his next tip and ran outside. He started bragging to Daniel about his 'mad skills'.

* * *

As the boys left, Brittany and Ashley arrived at the building.

"There's no one here." Brittany said. "We must be in dead last!"

"Don't give up!" Ashley motivated her partner. "I'll do this challenge."

Ashley ran into the arena and got her hockey uniform on.

 _Interview: Ashley_

 _Ashley: I tend to be a tad bit clumsy sometimes. But I don't let that get in my way!_

 _End Interview: Ashley_

As Ashley walked out onto the ice rink, she tripped almost instantly. She pulled herself up, but instantly tripped again. As she stepped up to the line of tape, she took her shot… and nailed it on her first try!

"Yeah!" Ashley jumped into the air, but failed to land correctly and fell onto the ice. "I'm… okay..!" She held her thumb up into the air.

As Brittany and Ashley left the arena, the bus dropped off the last four teams.

* * *

"Let's do this!" Nathan and Sabrina hurried to the Don Box. The other three teams were following right after them.

Sabrina, Matthew, Kevin and Gordon opted to do the botch-or-watch, so the four of them headed into the arena.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayla and Bronson were approaching the chairlift, with lots of other teams behind them.

"Get in!" Bronson yelled, as he and Ayla grabbed a chair and headed up the mountain. They both admired the view.

"I'm glad you're not scared of heights!" Ayla told Bronson as they watched the city of Vancouver become smaller and smaller.

* * *

"Okay, I have to hit this." Sabrina hit her puck, but she was blocked.

Matthew hit his puck, but he was blocked too.

Kevin hit his puck, but he missed.

Gordon was next, and he missed even worse than Kevin.

"This is stupid." Gordon said, his anger beginning to build up again.

Sabrina was next up. She concentrated and hit her puck in the goal.

"All right!" Sabrina cheered and took her travel tip.

Matthew hit his puck in and followed her.

Kevin missed again, and Gordon missed again. Both of them watched as their chances of survival were becoming very slim.

* * *

Malcolm and Yvette were the next team to board a chairlift. As Marcus and Whitney were going down the road, Arianna and Ivy waved to them as they passed by.

"Full speed ahead!" Ivy yelled. She and Arianna cheered. They were the third team to get a chairlift, followed by Daniel and Zack, who were then followed by Drake, Hui, Marcus and Whitney.

* * *

"We have to go right now!" Joshua and Matthew hopped into a taxi on their way to a chairlift. Nathan and Sabrina did the same thing.

"Where do you think the two girls are right now?" Nathan asked.

"Brittany and Ashley? I haven't seen them, they must be way behind everyone else." Sabrina responded.

* * *

These two girls had actually just arrived at the chairlift and hopped on.

"It really worries me that we haven't seen a single team." Brittany said.

"We have to keep our heads high." Ashley said. "That's the only way."

"Yep." Brittany agreed.

* * *

Kevin missed yet again. Even he was beginning to show frustration at this point.

Gordon went to take a shot, and he miraculously hit it in.

"YEAH!" Gordon's voice was booming. "TAKE THAT!"

Kevin sighed, knowing that he and Luna were probably in last place.

* * *

Bronson and Ayla were enjoying the view from their chairlift.

"Whoa… I've never seen anything like this!" Ayla was stunned at the amazing view. She and Bronson were deep into the mountains, and she was in awe. Bronson, on the other hand, was just eager for his next challenge. They got off the chairlift and Bronson read their next clue.

"It's an either-or." Bronson read.

"An either-or allows a team pick between two different tasks," Don explained. "For this either-or, teams must choose Onward or Upward."

"In Onward, teams will have to walk up a snowy mountain. The trail is snowy, confusing and long."

"Or they can choose Upward, where they have to use climbing gear to ascend this snowy mountain. The drawback of this challenge is that only four teams can attempt it at once."

"Either way, they will arrive at the same place… the chill zone. The last team to reach the chill zone WILL be eliminated." Don smiled.

"Let's do Upward, it looks way quicker." Bronson said. Ayla nodded in agreement.

"Upward." Malcolm and Yvette decided.

"Upward." Arianna and Ivy agreed.

"Upward." Daniel and Zack both said.

"Shall we go Upward?" Drake and Hui wondered.

"There's already four teams. Should we wait?" Hui asked. "I think, logically, we should do Onward."

Drake and Hui agreed to walk the trail, while Marcus and Whitney decided to wait and do Upward.

* * *

"Okay, Kevin… concentrate… focus…" Kevin took a shot and the puck went in between the goaltender's legs into the goal.

"Yeah!" Kevin was excited. He took his next tip and ran outside.

* * *

"Do ya see a chairlift?" Gordon asked.

"No, I don't." Sharon responded.

"Well, they don' jus' magically disappear in thin air, ya know." Gordon pointed out.

"I know that!" Sharon said. "I'm trying to find it. Just like you."

* * *

"There it is!" Nathan yelled, pointing to the chairlift. "Let's take a victory selfie!"

While Nathan and Sabrina took a picture, Joshua and Matthew jumped into eighth place and got on a chairlift.

Nathan and Sabrina hopped on the next lift, putting them in ninth place.

* * *

"Please tell me you see some sort of chairlift." Sharon said.

"How am I supposed to see anything?" Gordon asked. "It's impossible. Just impossible."

"Well, just keep an eye out." Sharon said.

"I HAVE MY EYES OUT." Gordon said. "You may be a mother, but you ain't mine. So stop tryin' to be such an authority figure."

"I'm not trying to be an authority figure!" Sharon said. "You're not helping me at all!"

"I am helping!" Gordon said.

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Sharon said.

"Just stop." Gordon said.

"Fine." Sharon and Gordon looked away from each other.

The two of them sighed as the taxi ride became very awkward.

* * *

Ayla and Bronson put on their gear, and Bronson began climbing the mountain, with Ayla right behind him.

 _Interview: Bronson_

 _Bronson: In Chicago, people know not to mess with me. I can take on almost any physical challenge. These other racers do not know who they're up against. And I pity them._

 _End Interview: Bronson_

* * *

Malcolm and Yvette were right behind them, climbing up the mountain. Arianna and Ivy, as well as Daniel and Zack, were prepping themselves and getting ready to go.

And Marcus and Whitney were sitting on the ground waiting for their turn.

Bronson grabbed ahold of the mountain and climbed it faster than anyone could. He powered up the mountain, alternating reaching each arm higher than the other.

"I hope these harnesses are, like, really good quality." Ayla said. "Because I don't want it to snap or something."

"It's the Ridonculous Race. It's not THAT cheap budget." Yvette told her. "Besides, Don has interns that test all of that stuff.

The camera switched to Don, who was waiting near the chill zone. He put flowers on a gravestone that read 'Intern Joe'.

"You're right." Ayla said. "It's probably really safe."

* * *

Drake and Hui were on the walking trail. It was very snowy up on the mountain, so with minimal signs, it was very hard to tell which way was even correct.

"Let's just keep going further up. We should reach Don eventually." Hui said.

 _Interview: Drake and Hui_

 _Drake: As we navigated the trail, I was reminded of a poem called 'The Road Not Taken'. Though this road was probably not taken because it was cold, boring and confusing._

 _Hui: Wait, you read poems? I love poems!_

 _Drake: Yes, they are indeed some of the most exquisite ways to tell a story._

 _Hui: I agree!_

 _End Interview: Drake and Hui_

* * *

Sharon and Gordon took a chairlift. They were closely followed by Kevin and Luna.

"I knew we would find it." Gordon said.

"You didn't find it!" Sharon yelled.

* * *

"We're getting so high up." Nathan said. "Pretty cool, right?"

Sabrina did not look thrilled. She was fiercely gripping the side of her chair as if the bottom of the chair was about to come off.

 _Interview: Sabrina_

 _Sabrina: I don't like heights at all. I wanted out. But I told myself that I had to do this for our team._

 _End Interview: Sabrina_

"I'm doing fine." Sabrina muttered, but she was secretly very worried.

"Yeah you are! We got this in the bag!" Nathan high-fived her.

* * *

Bronson continued to scale up the mountain. He was two-thirds of the way up, whereas Ayla was way behind.

"Try to let the rest of us catch up!" Ayla yelled. "Geez!"

"This is The Ridonculous Race, not The Ridonculous Friendship Festival!" Bronson replied.

"Good point!" Ayla yelled.

Bronson got to the top of the mountain. He looked down to see that Ayla was only about halfway up.

"Come on, Ayla, you got this! First place!" Bronson told her. His eyes tilted over to Malcolm and Yvette, who were further along than Ayla.

"I'm coming!" Ayla said.

"Faster!" Bronson told her.

* * *

As Brittany and Ashley got off of the chair, they were astonished to see everyone still at the challenge.

"Should we do Onward or Upward?" Ashley asked.

"Let's do Onward. We can't spend time waiting for the other teams to finish." Brittany said. The two of them started walking with the chill zone close to their grasp.

* * *

"Come on, Ayla!" Bronson yelled.

"I'm only human!" Ayla replied. "Well, sorta! I might have a little bit of alien blood in me somewhere!"

 _Interview: Ayla_

 _Ayla: Bronson and I are so different! He's like so serious all the time! I just need to give him a few of my good jokes and I'll have him cracking up in no time flat!_

 _End Interview: Ayla_

* * *

"Almost there!" Yvette yelled to her teammate as they had almost reached the top of the mountain.

"Ayla, you have to hurry! Don't let those insignificant opponents beat you!" Bronson told her.

He turned to Malcolm and Yvette.

"I mean no offense." Bronson told them.

"None taken!" Malcolm reached for the top of the mountain and pulled himself up. He helped Yvette up and they ran for the chill zone.

"Good luck, guys!" Malcolm waved to Bronson. He and Yvette ran to the chill zone.

"We can still catch them!" Ayla said, as Bronson pulled her to the top. "Let's go!"

Both teams ran across a field of snow toward Don, who was drinking hot chocolate on the Carpet of Completion.

"And first place goes to…" Don said, as both teams raced to him.

...

...

...

...

"Yvette and Malcolm!" Both of them cheered and high-fived.

"And that's not all!" Don exclaimed. "Because you won the first leg of the race, your team has earned… the zip-it ticket!"

Malcolm and Yvette were handed a green ticket.

"With the zip-it ticket, you can use it on any leg to skip all remaining tasks and head straight to the chill zone. But I would hide that if I were you…" Don told them.

* * *

Bronson and Ayla stepped on the carpet seconds after.

"Ayla, Bronson, you are team number two!" Don said.

"Okay." Bronson fist-bumped Ayla.

 _Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

 _Malcolm: You could feel Bronson's anger when he got second place._

 _Yvette: It was easy to tell that deep down, he was very angry. He really wanted that first place._

 _Malcolm: Well, I guess we took that away from him._

 _End Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

* * *

As Marcus and Whitney started climbing, Joshua and Matthew arrived at the either-or, and they decided to climb as well.

* * *

"This path is so confusing…" Hui said. "I'm already lost."

"Just keep going and we'll find something, I hope." Drake said.

* * *

"Where are we even going on this path? Is this even the right way?" Brittany asked.

"We can't lose hope!" Ashley said. As she threw her hands up into the air, she tripped and fell into a snowbank.

* * *

"Arianna and Ivy, you're in third place."

"Marcus and Whitney, you're in fourth place."

"Daniel and Zack, you're in fifth place."

"How did Marcus and Whitney even beat us?" Daniel asked. "We had a headstart of almost an hour!"

"Well, I guess you should hit the gym." Don roasted the two boys.

"Screw you. We'll win this whole thing." Daniel said. "JUST WATCH."

"That's right!" Zack yelled. "JUST WATCH!"

 _Interview: Daniel and Zack_

 _Daniel: Make no mistake. We will not place fifth again. Every leg from now on, we will place in the top four._

 _Zack: Unless I get stomach cramps._

 _(Daniel shoots a glare at Zack.)_

 _Zack: Top four from now on!_

 _End Interview: Daniel and Zack_

* * *

"Look at the size of that mountain!" Nathan told Sabrina. Sabrina was horrified.

The two of them got off of the chairlift and read their next tip.

"Should we do Onward or Upward?" Nathan asked. "I think Upward is going to be a lot quicker."

Sabrina was very nervous.

"I… don't know, Nathan." Sabrina said. "It looks really high."

"We can't back away from a challenge!" Nathan told her. He started to get his harness on. "Let's do this!"

Sabrina was very worried, but she suited up anyway.

 _Interview: Sabrina_

 _Sabrina: I couldn't tell Nathan about my fear of heights. I thought that if I didn't think about heights, it wouldn't bother me._

 _End Interview: Sabrina_

* * *

Sharon and Gordon were the next to get off of the lift, followed by Kevin and Luna.

"Let's do Onward." Kevin and Luna agreed.

"Onward." Gordon said. "I know we could outrun those teenagers."

 _Interview: Gordon_

 _Gordon: I don't understand why they would cast teenagers for this show. If this race consisted of just real men like me, it would be a lot better._

 _End Interview: Gordon_

* * *

"Drake and Hui, you're in sixth place." Don told them.

"That's right down the middle." Hui said. "We did pretty good."

* * *

"Joshua and Matthew, you're in seventh place." Don informed them.

"Okay!" The boys high-fived each other.

 _Interview: Joshua and Matthew_

 _Matthew: We had a bit of a rough start today, but I know we'll do better in the next leg!_

 _Joshua: Yeah, we're going to be a tough team! Look out everyone!_

 _End Interview: Joshua and Matthew_

* * *

"Brittany and Ashley…" Don sighed. The two girls were so scared they were last.

"You are in eighth place." Don said.

"REALLY?" Ashley and Brittany were so happy.

"We never had any doubt." Brittany said. Both of them started laughing.

 _Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

 _Brittany: I think Ashley and I are awesome teammates. We may not be the meanest and toughest, but we bring a lot of positive energy to each other._

 _Ashley: This race is so amazing! I hope we can stick around long enough to see more of the world._

 _End Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

* * *

"This is so scary…" Sabrina muttered to herself as she started to climb the mountain.

"Sabrina, are you doing okay?" Nathan asked. He turned around and saw that his partner was petrified.

"I'm sorry, Nathan! I want to stay strong for this team, but… this is just my worst fear! I just don't think I can do this!" Sabrina said.

Nathan knew what had to be done.

"Okay. We'll get down from here and we'll walk." Nathan told her.

"But I'll be in dead last! There's no way to win!" Sabrina said.

"Sabrina, we'll be in dead last together. Maybe someone else will get lost. I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to." Nathan told her.

"I came here to win, Nathan! I don't want to just give up!" Sabrina told him. "I wanted to run this entire race and win the million dollars."

"Okay," Nathan sympathized. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going… to keep trying this. Just send me some positive energy." Sabrina told him.

"You got it!" Nathan said. "Just be steady and take your time. You're harnessed in, so you can't fall off the mountain."

"...You're right." Sabrina said, slowly moving up the mountain.

"That's it!" Nathan said. "See, you're pretty good at this!"

"Thanks!" Sabrina told him.

* * *

"I can't see anything…" Kevin said. "Wait… is that Don?"

"I think it is! Let's hurry!" Luna and Kevin ran as fast as they could (which wasn't very fast, but they eventually made it to the chill zone).

"Kevin and Luna, you are in ninth place." Don said. The two of them were grateful to not be eliminated.

"We did it, Kevin!" Luna told him.

"Yeah… yeah, we did." Kevin was smiling.

* * *

"Do you see-" Sharon began to ask.

"Sharon, just not right now. I don' feel like fighting anyone right now." Gordon told her.

"It's just-" Sharon began.

"I said shut it." Gordon told her.

The two of them looked all over for the chill zone.

"I think I see somethin' off in the distance." Gordon said. "Let's just finish this out."

"Right." Sharon agreed.

The two adults wandered onto the Carpet of Completion and stepped foot onto the finish.

"I'm sensing tension. Rough day, huh?" Don asked. Both of them nodded.

"Well, you will be pleased to know that you are in tenth place!" Don told them.

"WHAT!?" Both of them were sure of their elimination.

"Of course, if the two of you don't stop fighting, you'll likely not survive the next leg. With each leg, the race becomes harder and harder. If you don't have teamwork, you won't survive." Don told them. "And Gordon, please take a shower. PLEASE."

* * *

Nathan and Sabrina finally got up the mountain about twenty minutes later, and ran to the chill zone, uncertain of their fate.

"Nathan and Sabrina," Don said. "I told you guys that someone wasn't going to make it past Vancouver. Unfortunately, you are in last place, and you have been eliminated from The Ridonculous Race."

 _Interview: Nathan and Sabrina_

 _Nathan: Man, that stinks! I didn't think we'd be the first out!_

 _Sabrina: We sure did have a lot of bad luck though. I'm sorry. This was all my fault-_

 _Nathan: Hey now, we can't blame ourselves! We may not have won, but I made a new friend!_

 _Sabrina: Haha, I guess I did too._

 _End Interview: Nathan and Sabrina_

The two of them walked into the distance.

"How are we supposed to get down from this mountain, exactly?" Sabrina asked.

"I… actually don't know!" Nathan said excitedly.

Both of them started laughing.

"Ten teams remain in the race. But only one team will walk away with the money. Who will it be? Stay tuned for another ridonculous episode of… The Ridonculous Race!"

 **Current Standings:**

 **1st: Malcolm and Yvette**

 **2nd: Ayla and Bronson**

 **3rd: Arianna and Ivy**

 **4th: Marcus and Whitney**

 **5th: Daniel and Zack**

 **6th: Drake and Hui**

 **7th: Joshua and Matthew**

 **8th: Brittany and Ashley**

 **9th: Kevin and Luna**

 **10th: Sharon and Gordon**

 **A/N: That concludes the first leg of the race! I thoroughly enjoyed writing this over the weekend, let me know what you thought! Nathan and Sabrina had a lot of potential and I hate to see them go so early, but it had to be someone.**

 **Also, and I say this every time I write a SYOC story, but if your character hasn't had a lot of screentime, DON'T WORRY. I will likely get to them later on. There will be certain episodes where your character won't contribute to the plot, and there will be some where they do. So just hang in there xD.**

 **Also also, I changed my pen name because my old one was really hard to spell.**

 **Also also also, I hope you guys have a great week and hopefully you will see a new chapter very soon. Goodbye!**


	4. From Costa to Costa

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! I hope it will be worth your wait!**

* * *

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race," Don explained. "The race began in Vancouver, Canada. Some teams got along great, while others… not so much. In the end, Malcolm and Yvette won the zip-it ticket, while Nathan and Sabrina were eliminated. But the race is just getting started! It's time for another fantastic leg of… The Ridonculous Race."

* * *

The camera cut to Malcolm and Yvette, who were the first team to leave the chill zone and begin their next leg.

"We have to take an airplane to Costa Rica!" Yvette told Malcolm.

"Costa Rica is known for its warm temperatures and its beautiful girls- I mean, beaches. Ahem, I most definitely said beaches. Please cut this part out of the episode." Don explained.

"Let's do this!" Malcolm exclaimed.

 _Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

 _Malcolm: We've been getting along great so far!_

 _Yvette: I hope that doesn't change._

 _Malcolm: Yeah, me too!_

 _End Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

* * *

Ayla and Bronson departed right behind them. It was easy to tell that Bronson was still a little upset after coming in second. He tried his best to shake off his emotions and wanted to continue the race. The two of them were trying to flag down a taxi.

"So, I think, like, because we're partners and stuff, we should know more about each other!" Ayla said.

"Fair enough." Bronson said. "So tell me about yourself."

"Okay, so I was raised by a family of assassins!" Ayla said. "But I didn't want to be an evil assassin like the rest of them, so I kinda sorta ran away from home. And so now I'm here. What about you?"

"Oh, well, if you're from a family of assassins, I have to top that." Bronson said. "I was born on Krypton and now I beat up criminals with heat vision."

"That's so cool! Wait, you're probably joking. That's disappointing." Ayla said.

"Well, that's the point, isn't it-" Bronson began.

"Look, a taxi! Let's hurry!" Ayla said.

* * *

Arianna and Ivy were the next team to leave.

"Let's go, Arianna!" Ivy yelled.

"Right behind you!" Arianna said.

* * *

Marcus and Whitney were the fourth team to head off.

"Let's do this!" Marcus and Whitney high-fived.

* * *

Daniel and Zack headed off right after them, followed by Drake and Hui, who were followed by Joshua and Matthew.

"Costa Rica! Woohoo!" Joshua and Matthew both yelled as they ran to get a taxi.

* * *

Brittany and Ashley were the eighth team to leave the chill zone.

 _Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

 _Ashley: I'm so happy to be paired with such an enthusiastic partner!_

 _Brittany: Haha, thanks! Hopefully our positive attitudes can help us go far._

 _Ashley: It should! We're like the sweetest girls ever!_

 _Brittany: Yeah…_

 _Ashley: Is something wrong?_

 _Brittany: No! No, of course not!_

 _End Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

* * *

Kevin and Luna were the next team to leave.

"We're going to Costa Rica!" Luna said.

"I read that they have over twenty thousand different kinds of spiders there." Kevin pointed out.

"That's… umm… an interesting statistic, I guess." Luna was really confused.

"Yeah, I, uh, I think so too." Kevin said.

 _Interview: Luna_

 _Luna: I feel like Kevin is mad at me a lot of the time. He's just really quiet a lot, and doesn't really make small talk very often. I wish he would speak to me more._

 _End Interview: Luna_

* * *

The last team to leave was the somehow-not-eliminated Sharon and Gordon.

"Costa Rica." Gordon said.

"Yep. Hopefully we can catch a flight." Sharon said.

"Agreed." Gordon responded.

* * *

Malcolm and Yvette entered the airport and got tickets.

"The plane leaves pretty soon." Malcolm said.

"I wonder if everyone else will get here in time." Yvette added.

* * *

Ayla, Bronson, Arianna, Ivy, Marcus, Whitney, Daniel, Zack, Drake, Hui, Joshua, Matthew, Brittany and Ashley all got tickets from the airport.

"There's everybody!" Kevin pointed out. He and Luna managed to get tickets.

"So we're caught up with the rest of the teams now." Kevin said.

"Where are Sharon and Gordon?" Luna wondered.

"I don't know, but I think the airplane's arriving soon…" Joshua said, pointing out the window to a large airplane.

Nine teams entered the airplane. But Sharon and Gordon had yet to arrive.

* * *

"Where's the airport?" Sharon asked.

"I'm reading the map." Gordon said.

"I think our taxi driver must have taken us to the wrong place." Sharon said.

The two of them were wandering around near the runway, without realizing they were so close to the actual airport.

"Wait," Gordon said, pointing to all of the racers entering the plane. "I think that's our flight. Right there."

"Well, let's hurry then!" Sharon yelled.

The two of them scrambled to find the entrance of the airport and hurried to the ticket counter.

"Can we still get on the flight?" Gordon asked.

"Yes." The ticket lady said. "But you will have to run really fast-"

The two racers ran as fast as their legs could take them, and they went right through the gate before the plane took off.

"We made it." Sharon sighed and took a seat.

"Yeah." Gordon said.

"What? Why do you sound angry?" Sharon asked. She actually sounded more angry than Gordon did.

"I'm not angry!" Gordon shot back.

* * *

"This is going to be a really long ride." Whitney pointed out. "I'm glad I brought a magazine to read."

"I brought a magazine too," Zack said, nudging Daniel and laughing hysterically. "Don't let the others see it though."

"Wait, are you for real?" Daniel said. "How did you sneak something like… can I see it?"

"Yep!" Zack pulled a Lego magazine out of his backpack and showed it to his teammate.

"Oh." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Just forget I said anything." Daniel decided to sleep during the plane ride instead.

* * *

All ten teams were in the same plane as it took off the ground and into the air. From Canada to Costa Rica, everyone found a way to kill boredom. But everyone's mind was still on the race. As soon as the plane landed, the racers hopped out of the plane and rushed to the next Don Box.

* * *

"There it is!" Joshua and Matthew ran as fast as they could and got their tip.

"We have to travel to this temple in order to find our next clue." Matthew read.

* * *

The teams grabbed their clues and got taxis. Brittany and Ashley were the last team to reach this Don Box, mostly because Ashley tripped three times on the way there.

"Let's go!" Ashley yelled enthusiastically.

As the girls got into a taxi and headed for the temple, Ashley noticed something was different about Brittany.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"It's… nothing…" Brittany said.

"Come on, you can tell me anything!" Ashley said. "Do you secretly like one of the guys here?"

"N- No! It's just… look, there's something I think you should know about me." Brittany said.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Well, my father is Carlos Drake. He's… well, he's… a bit of a racketeer." Brittany explained.

"Oh, sorry, I don't really watch tennis." Ashley said.

"No, he's like, a mobster." Brittany said. "I'm… I'm not anything like him, I swear! I just thought you should know that about me. It's kind of a big deal."

"Nah, not really." Ashley said. "Unless you really are like him, in which I case, I should probably get back on the airplane and fly really far away."

"You're not upset?" Brittany said.

"No!" Ashley said.

"O- Okay, good." Brittany felt a lot better now that she had said that.

 _Interview: Brittany_

 _Brittany: It felt really good to get that off of my chest. I'm so happy to have such a supporting partner!_

 _End Interview: Brittany_

* * *

All of the teams drove to the temple as fast as they could. Everyone was neck-and-neck as they raced through the sunny Costa Rica.

"I think we're getting close to the temple," Hui said, reading a map.

"Wondrous." Drake was looking around.

* * *

All of the teams were approaching the rather large temple.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Kevin and Luna managed to pass Joshua and Matthew, who were originally leading. Their taxi parked and the two racers got out and headed into the temple.

"I can't believe we're the first team here!" Luna exclaimed.

"It's a botch-or-watch." Kevin said. "One of us has to walk through this cellar."

"As Kevin said, Costa Rica is home to over twenty thousand spiders. For this challenge, one racer must hold a torch and walk barefoot through this dark, spider-filled cellar in order to find one of ten keys. You then have to find which of the ten chests your key works with." Don said. "But don't worry, none of these spiders are lethal… at least I don't think so."

"I can do it." Kevin told Luna. "I know this is a good fit. For me."

"Okay, are you sure it's a good fit?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Kevin said. "That's what I just said."

Kevin took a torch and went down into the cellar. It was cold and it looked abandoned. There were spider webs everywhere as the small arachnids tickled Kevin's feet. He then began searching for a clue.

* * *

Joshua and Matthew were the second team to arrive. Joshua bolted into the cellar as quickly as he could.

"You've got this, Joshua!" Matthew cheered on his partner.

Malcolm and Yvette were the next team to arrive, followed by Drake and Hui.

"I'll do it." Yvette said.

"I will take care of this." Drake offered.

 _Interview: Drake_

 _Drake: I've read enough horror novels to know that a dark cellar always contains many secrets. Hopefully I don't stumble upon a dead body or something, that would be quite horrific..._

 _End Interview: Drake_

* * *

"I'll do it." Sharon offered.

"I can do this one." Bronson told his partner.

"Fine, I'll do it." Daniel said.

"I got it." Arianna said.

"You got this, girl!" Ivy yelled to her partner. She sat down inside the temple as she waited for her partner.

 _Interview: Ivy_

 _Ivy: Arianna is a great partner to have… but still… I should be able to have a little bit of fun every now and then, right?_

 _End Interview: Ivy_

Ivy walked over to the other teams. She was holding a pepper shaker. As Ashley walked into the temple, Ivy 'tripped' and spilled pepper all over Ashley's face.

"Whoops!" Ivy said. "I am so, so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ashley said, brushing the pepper from her eyes. "Luckily, most of it missed me."

"Good." Ivy said. "I apologize, I'm just, like, such a klutz sometimes."

"Trust me, you have no idea!" Ashley said. "Brittany, why don't you do this botch-or-watch?"

"Yeah, sure!" Brittany said.

 _Interview: Ivy_

 _Ivy: Let me get something clear, I don't want my pranks to hurt anyone. I'm not mean. It's just for fun!_

 _End Interview: Ivy_

* * *

"I feel like someone's missing from the temple." Matthew pointed out.

"Yeah, Marcus and Whitney aren't here." Luna said. "I hope they're okay…"

* * *

"We're at the temple." Marcus said. "If we run as fast as we can, we can easily catch up with everyone else."

"Uh huh." Whitney said. She was leaning her foot on the car door and painting her toenails. "Give me one minute please."

Marcus was staring blankly at her.

"Whitney," Marcus reminded her. "Come on. We can still win!"

"I know." Whitney said. "I just need one second…"

 _Interview: Whitney_

 _Whitney: Getting a fabulous beach body such as mine is difficult work. You can learn about all of my fashion tips in my new book, The Life of a Hot Model, by Whitney. Available at literature retailers near you!_

 _(Whitney kissed the camera.)_

 _End Interview: Whitney_

* * *

Meanwhile, the other teams searched the basement for keys.

"I can't find anything down here. It's so dark and musty." Yvette grumbled.

 _Interview: Yvette_

 _Yvette: Malcolm and I won the zip-it ticket on the last leg. With this ticket, we can use it at any time in the race to jump right to the next chill zone. It's the most powerful advantage in the game, so I don't want to waste it._

 _End Interview: Yvette_

* * *

Everyone was having trouble finding the keys on the ground.

"Attention to detail, attention to detail…" Sharon told herself.

Brittany was searching the floor. She got chills as she felt the spiders crawling over her skin.

"This is so disgusting…" Brittany shivered.

Kevin, on the other hand, wasn't scared away at all by the arachnids. He was, in fact, rather fascinated by them. He crawled across the ground until he found a key.

"Fantastic." Kevin grabbed the key and then started trying to unlock each chest that he could find.

* * *

"Come on, Whitney! We can still win!" Marcus was running to the temple, but Whitney was leisurely pacing herself.

"I just did my toes, Marcus!" Whitney pointed out. "I don't want to chip them."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I- I was out of line." Marcus said, reading their next clue. "Do you want to search the basement?"

Whitney took one look into the basement.

"I just did my toes," Whitney reminded him. "So you should do it."

"Got it!" Marcus said.

 _Interview: Marcus_

 _Marcus: I honestly don't mind doing the extra work. I actually feel bad for stealing all the fun tasks from her!_

 _End Interview: Marcus_

* * *

Kevin continued to try each chest. Finally, he found one that was right.

"This is good!" Kevin cheered. He ran toward the stairs and came up as Marcus went down.

"Oh my gosh! You finished first? That's amazing, Kevin!" Luna asked.

"Yes. We should probably get going." Kevin advised.

"Agreed!" Luna was happy to actually be in first place. "Good luck, everyone!"

"We do want first, so please be considerate." Kevin told them.

 _Interview: Kevin and Luna_

 _Luna: I cannot believe we are actually in first._

 _Kevin: We could very well win the leg right now._

 _End Interview: Kevin and Luna_

"We have to drive to this Costa Rica statue." Luna said.

"Then we need a taxi as soon as possible." Kevin said.

* * *

Drake continued to search the awful basement. He desperately tried to locate a key.

"Have you found anything yet?" Arianna asked Drake.

"No," Drake responded. "Alas, I will find something eventually."

"You know, we could help each other out." Arianna said. "Work out some kind of deal."

"That would be amazing!" Drake said.

"Perfect." Arianna said. "You search in one corner, I'll take the other."

 _Interview: Drake_

 _Drake: It is excellent! I have come across another racer with the same ambitions that I have. Maybe this is the start of a powerful alliance._

 _End Interview: Drake_

* * *

Kevin and Luna drove through the city of San Jose to find their statue. As the sun began to set, the capital of Costa Rica started to light up and it looked spectacular.

"There's the statue!" Luna yelled. She and Kevin ran to the next Don Box.

"It's an either-or." Kevin explained.

"An either-or allows a team pick between two different tasks," Don added. "For this either-or, teams must choose Cycling or Crafting."

"Costa Rica is home to the La Ruta de los Conquistadores, a premier mountain bike race and one of the most difficult athletic events on the planet." Don said. "In Cycling, each racer must ride a mountain bike through this rough area. It's very straightforward, but also physically demanding."

"Knowing how to properly assemble something is a useful task no matter where you are." Don explained. "In Crafting, teams must build a kite using the provided materials and run along the beach with it. Your level of artistry may come in handy for this task."

"Let's do Crafting." Luna said.

"That's fine." Kevin said.

* * *

The other teams continued to search through the dark cellar. Yvette remained observant as she checked the ground for anything she could find.

As Bronson searched everywhere, he came across a key.

"Haha, yeah!" Bronson picked up a key and ran to one of the chests. He unlocked the chest and grabbed his travel tip.

* * *

"I found two!" Arianna told Drake, handing him one of her keys.

"Wow, that was really nice of you…" Drake said.

"Don't worry about it!" Arianna smiled.

 _Interview: Drake_

 _Drake: It is very hard to find a trustworthy person in this cutthroat game, but maybe I have found someone!_

 _End Interview: Drake_

Hui and Drake left the temple immediately.

"Ivy and Arianna are really helpful, we need to make sure we can repay them." Drake told his partner.

"What did you have to do to gain their trust?" Hui asked.

"Nothing, they were just genuinely nice people." Drake said.

"Hmm." Hui shrugged.

* * *

Joshua, Matthew, Malcolm, Yvette, Daniel, Zack, Sharon and Gordon made their way out of the temple.

* * *

"Whitney! I found one!" Marcus yelled. "I found a tip from the chest downstairs!"

"That's wonderful!" Whitney yelled. "Take all the time you need. I'm applying my eyeliner and then I'm all set to go!"

"Okay." Marcus said. "Ready whenever you are."

While Whitney applied eyeliner, Brittany found a key to the chest.

"Let's hurry, Ashle- are you okay?" Brittany saw Ashley's right eye. It looked like an infected plum the size of a bowling ball decided it wanted permanent residency on Ashley's eye.

"What's wrong, Brittany?" Ashley asked.

"Your eye-" Brittany was cut off by Ashley's enthusiasm.

"Oh, Ivy just spilled a bit of pepper in it. I've been itching it a little bit." Ashley said. "Why, is it really noticeable or something?"

"N- No, it's not that bad. Not noticeable at all." Brittany lied.

"Okay, then let's go!" Ashley cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Luna got to the crafting station. It was located right on the beach, with tons of strangers sunbathing around them.

"Have you ever made a kite? It might be kinda interesting." Luna said.

"Never have." Kevin said.

Kevin and Luna took a look at their supplies. They were given nylon, as well as string.

"Let's calmly look through a way to do this." Luna said.

* * *

Seven teams arrived at the statue, with the last two teams not far behind.

Ayla, Bronson, Malcolm, Yvette, Sharon and Gordon all decided to do Cycling.

 _Interview: Gordon_

 _Gordon: Bikes! Finally, a challenge that's actually up my alley. These pesky children won't be able to beat me at this._

 _End Interview: Gordon_

Arianna, Ivy, Drake, Hui, Joshua, Matthew, Daniel and Zack decided to do Crafting.

* * *

Kevin and Luna continued to try assembling the kite. They were having no luck. The only instructions they had were a small piece of parchment which didn't really help them.

"Kevin, it may be a good time to consider switching." Luna said.

"I don't know." Kevin said. "I think we are making progress."

Kevin held up his sorta good kite, but it blew away while he was holding it up.

"Okay, maybe we should switch." Luna said.

"Okay." Kevin and Luna both left for the cycling detour.

* * *

Brittany and Ashley arrived at the Don Box.

"We should do Crafting! Maybe that will be fun!" Ashley said.

"What if we can't make the kite though?" Brittany asked. "I feel like if we do Cycling, we're guaranteed to at least be making progress."

"All right!" Ashley agreed. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Marcus and Whitney arrived last.

"Which one should we do?" Marcus asked.

"I like the beach, let's do kites." Whitney said.

* * *

As more teams tried to build kites, only a few were instantly successful.

"Come on, kite! Must I subject you to your torture?" Zack said. He began to jump frantically onto the kite, which obviously didn't help. Daniel did nothing but sigh at his partner's current uselessness.

Drake and Hui sighed as they were having no luck.

On the other hand, Ivy had no problem figuring out what to do. She made a beautiful kite decorated with flowers and rose petals.

"Beautiful!" Ivy said. "Truly a work of art!"

 _Interview: Ivy_

 _Ivy: I love making little trinkets! I also love creating yarn dolls of little monsters, designing outfits, sewing, knitting, crocheting, tricking others, candies, toys, laughing, masks, action movies, acting, messing with my brothers, pop music, animals, sketching cute things, accessorizing, reading mysteries, having a good laugh, puzzles, joking around, baking, makeovers, styling other people's hair and having fun! Did you get all that?_

 _End Interview: Ivy_

Joshua was also blazing through the challenge.

"Whoa! You're really good at this…" Matthew was in awe of his partner's creativity.

"Yeah, I guess I know a thing or two about stuff like this." Joshua said.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, me and my brother used to go out and fly kites. Those… those were the days…" Joshua began to cry a little, but he wanted to look tough and continued assembling the kite.

"Just let me know if you need my help." Matthew said.

* * *

Bronson got onto the mountain bike first. As he started riding, Ayla was right behind him.

"Right behind you!" Ayla yelled.

Malcolm and Yvette were right behind them. The terrain teams were riding on was treacherous, instantly going from muddy to sandy to jagged without any pattern.

"This is right up my alley." Gordon laughed as he got onto the bike. "It would be nicer if this were a motorcycle, but I suppose this will do."

"Why won't my mountain bike go anywhere?" Sharon was pedaling and pedaling with nothing happening.

Gordon saw that her kickstand was up and sighed. He got off his bike. Once he kicked her kickstand, her entire bike tipped over and she fell onto the ground. Gordon shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Done!" Joshua yelled, showing off his kite. "Let's fly this puppy!"

As Joshua lifted his kite up into the air, he noticed a long string of power lines.

 _Interview: Joshua_

 _Joshua: Those power lines were really dangerous. Someone could end up getting really hurt._

 _End Interview: Joshua_

Joshua ran across the beach with his newly built kite.

"All right!" Matthew yelled, as a tourist handed them their next travel tip.

"Joshua, we have to ride jet skis to the chill zone!" Matthew yelled to his partner.

"The chill zone is just up ahead." Don said. "Teams must take one of ten jet skis through the water toward the second chill zone of the race. The last team to check in may be eliminated."

* * *

"There are the bikes!" Luna yelled. She and Kevin hopped onto the mountain bikes as fast as they could.

Brittany and Ashley were right behind them.

* * *

"This is so longgg!" Ayla whined. "My legs are killing me…"

"We're almost there." Bronson said. "We can't stop."

"I could be dying over here and you wouldn't even notice!" Ayla said. "Don't you have feelings? Don't you have sympathy? Don't you have-"

"Trust me, if you died, I would notice." Bronson remarked. Ayla took that as a compliment and cheered up instantly.

* * *

"This is quite strenuous." Yvette said. She stopped and laid down to take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm pulled a bottle of water out of his backpack and handed it to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yvette said. "I just need to take a quick break."

 _Interview: Yvette_

 _Yvette: This was very physically taxing. I'm a researcher who works with medicine. Mountain biking is something that's far out of my comfort level._

 _End Interview: Yvette_

* * *

Joshua and Matthew were looking around trying to find jet skis.

"I don't see anything…" Matthew was looking around.

* * *

"How's the kite coming along?" Arianna asked Ivy.

"It's beautiful. I just need to add a little more glitter and a couple more stickers-" Ivy said.

"What? Ivy, don't worry about that stuff! We could come in first!" Arianna yelled.

"I'm just messing around with you. Well, kinda, I did add a little bit of glitter just to spice things up-" Ivy was cut off by Arianna stomping her foot on the ground.

* * *

Ayla and Bronson continued biking.

"I think I'm gonna pass out soon…" Ayla said.

"Just a bit more." Bronson reassured his partner. Even he was beginning to show a small amount of fatigue.

 _Interview: Ayla and Bronson_

 _Bronson: That challenge was a piece of cake for me. I'm a hardened fighter, I wasn't going to be brought down by a simple bike ride. Come on, be real._

 _Ayla: Do you want some water?_

 _(Ayla pulled out a bottle of water. Bronson instantly grabbed it and gulped it all down at once.)_

 _End Interview: Ayla and Bronson_

"There's the next travel tip!" Ayla yelled.

"Great!" Bronson jumped off of his bike and grabbed the next travel tip. "Let's grab a jet ski."

"Yay! That sounds like fun!" Ayla said.

"There's a jet ski!" Matthew yelled, pointing to a group of jet skis. He and his partner were off quickly, but Ayla and Bronson were only mere seconds behind.

"I'll drive!" Matthew yelled.

"I got this!" Ayla yelled.

"Do you have a boating license?" Bronson asked.

"Pfft, there's no such thing as a license for boating!" Ayla laughed hysterically as she started going at high speed through the water.

* * *

Marcus was assembling his kite very quickly.

"Good job, Marcus! You can do this!" Whitney yelled.

"You know, this isn't a botch-or-watch. You don't have to sit back there." Marcus told her.

"I don't want to kill your mojo!" Whitney told him.

"Fair enough." Marcus said. Whitney sat back and painted her fingernails.

* * *

Ayla and Bronson were still behind Joshua and Matthew.

"Full speed ahead!" Bronson yelled.

"Aye aye cap'n!" Ayla yelled. She went as fast as the boat could go. They hit a huge wave and went flying onto the mat.

"Ayla and Bronson, you are in first place!" Don yelled.

"Yeah!" Ayla jumped up and hugged Bronson.

"Please don't hug me." Bronson told her.

"Don't tell me what to do." Ayla started squeezing him harder.

* * *

"Joshua and Matthew, you're in second place!" Don told them.

"Cool." The two of them high-fived.

 _Interview: Matthew_

 _Matthew: Joshua is amazing! We're having a lot of fun together. I'm so happy we're teamed up._

 _End Interview: Matthew_

* * *

The sun had now fully set. Teams were now forced to bike and build kites in the dark.

"Come on, Ivy, let's go!" Arianna yelled.

The two of them rode a jet ski to the small island.

"Arianna and Ivy… you are… in third place yet again." Don told them.

"We'll take it!" The two of them hugged each other.

* * *

"Malcolm and Yvette, you're in fourth place." Don said.

"Good job." Yvette said. She was having a little trouble breathing.

"Yvette, are you doing okay?" Don asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm just a little out of breath." Yvette said. She began to kneel on the ground.

"Can you get her water?" Malcolm asked.

"Doctor, get her some water!" Don yelled. Yvette took the water and drank as much as she could.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Don asked her.

"Yes! I'm *cough* fine!" Yvette replied. As she coughed, water came out of her mouth. "Please, don't worry about me."

 _Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

 _Yvette: Today definitely proved that I am not as strong as I want to be. I can't do a lot physically, and I am sorry for holding you back._

 _Malcolm: Yvette, you did great! Are you sure you're okay?_

 _Yvette: Yes, I will be fine. Failure is not an option._

 _End Interview: Malcolm and Yvette_

"You're a very tough girl." Don told her. "Now, go leave. You're getting water all over my carpet. These things aren't cheap, you know."

* * *

"This biking is really tough." Brittany told her partner.

"I know, but we can't give up. We're in last place. So we just have to hope someone messes up." Ashley said.

"I guess so." Brittany said. "If this is our time, then maybe this is our time. It was really nice having you as a partner, Ashley."

"Don't say that, Brittany. We're not out. Don hasn't said we're gone yet. So we're not gone yet." Ashley began to tear up.

"You're right." Brittany said. "I know you are."

"Then let's run this until the end." Ashley said. "I may have legs that hurt like fire, and an eye that I can barely see out of because I keep itching it, but that doesn't mean we're going to give up!"

* * *

More and more teams finished their kites and headed toward the chill zone.

"Drake and Hui, you're in fifth place." Don told them.

"Daniel and Zack, you're in sixth place, congratulations."

"Marvelous!" Zack yelled. Daniel shrugged.

* * *

"My kite is almost done!" Marcus yelled. He lifted up into the air. As he let it blow through the air, he saw a huge seashell.

"Hey, a seashell!" Marcus looked down and bent over to pick up the seashell. His kite hit the power lines, causing Marcus to get electrocuted.

"Marcus! Are you okay?" Whitney asked. She helped him off the ground.

"I am okay!" Marcus said. "Thanks."

"Good, now go fly that kite!" Whitney patted his teammate on the back.

 _Interview: Whitney_

 _Whitney: What!? Just because he got electrocuted doesn't mean he can take a day off._

 _End Interview: Whitney_

* * *

"Marcus and Whitney, you're in seventh place." Don told them.

"Okay. Not bad." Marcus said.

* * *

"There's the next tip!" Gordon yelled.

"Where are the brakes on this bike?" Sharon asked.

"They are on the handlebars!" Gordon yelled.

"What are those?" Sharon asked.

"Have you never ridden a bike before?" Gordon asked.

"That was like thirty years ago!" Sharon remarked.

"So, you would be in your twenties." Gordon told her. "You should remember those days at least."

"Wait, what? How old do you think I am?" Sharon asked.

"That's not important." Gordon said.

"I'm thirty-six!" Sharon yelled.

Gordon rolled his eyes, knowing that a huge rant was about to happen.

"I swear, Gordon, you are so inconsiderate!" Sharon yelled. "Don't you know how to treat a beautiful woman?"

"Just stop-" Gordon said.

"You are impossible, Gordon! Impossible! Why did you even enter this race?" Sharon asked.

"Because-" Gordon began.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Sharon said.

The two of them literally argued all the way to the chill zone.

* * *

"Sharon and Gordon, you are in eighth place." Don said.

"Don," Gordon said. "I think we need to switch partners. Is there anyway you could switch us up?"

"What?" Sharon asked.

"I honestly can't take this much longer, Sharon. You constantly yell at me-" Gordon told her.

"Quit playing the victim." Sharon said.

 _Interview: Gordon_

 _Gordon: I had to ask for a new partner. The two of us are lucky to even have made it two legs, let alone make it past twelve._

 _End Interview: Gordon_

"According to the Ridonculous Race rulebook, if you can find a team willing to switch with you, then you may trade partners. However, I'm not going to switch anyone without their jurisdiction." Don explained.

"This is impossible. I wish that there was something we could do." Sharon sighed.

"At least we agree on that." Gordon added.

 _Interview: Sharon_

 _Sharon: We're going to have to make a plan. It's only a matter of time until we come in last place. Something has to change. I don't know how it will happen, but something will have to change._

 _End Interview: Sharon_

* * *

Kevin and Luna finished biking and got their next tip.

"It's so dark." Kevin noticed.

"I just hope we're not last." Luna said. "Anything but last."

"I will drive." Kevin told her, taking a jet ski.

"There's one more jet ski left." Luna noticed. "We may have beaten someone."

"I hope." Kevin sighed.

The two of them raced through the dark waters toward the chill zone.

"Kevin and Luna, you are in… ninth place. Congratulations." Don smiled.

"We're still in the race." Luna hugged Kevin.

"I'm so thankful." Kevin began to cry.

"Kevin… are you okay?" Luna said. "You're making me cry too."

"It's just, like…" Kevin said. "I… I have autism. I was so worried that when I came into this game, that I would be a liability… and I think that I am…"

"Kevin!" Luna was still hugging him. She wiped tears from her eyes. "You're… you're not a liability at all."

"But I am!" Kevin said. "We've came in ninth place twice now. I just feel bad that you're stuck with such an awful partner!"

"Kevin, don't think this! We're a team! We're gonna lose together and we're gonna win together!" Luna clapped her hands together.

"Luna…" Kevin was tearing up now.

"Everyone's getting so emotional..." Don said, wiping tears from his face.

* * *

But none were more emotional than Brittany and Ashley. The two of them decided to take a short rest to help their legs recover.

"We're definitely eliminated." Brittany sighed.

"Very definitely." Ashley said. "Water?"

"No thanks." Brittany said. "It's getting so dark. I don't even know if we've been biking in the right direction."

Ashley nodded.

"Me neither…" As Ashley sighed, she noticed a helicopter flying toward them. Don jumped out and landed next to them.

"Brittany and Ashley!" Don yelled. "I'm sorry to inform you that you are in last place. And you have been eliminated from the race."

 _Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

 _Ashley: We tried our best, but sometimes your best just isn't good enough._

 _Brittany: I had so much fun though! I wish we could've gone further!_

 _Ashley: We should totally hang out sometime!_

 _Brittany: Sure! It's a little tough with my dad being a super powerful crime lord and everything, but I think we could!_

 _End Interview: Brittany and Ashley_

The two of them walked into the distance.

"Nine teams are still fighting for the million. But only one can prevail. Don't miss the next episode of… The Ridonculous Race!"

 **Current Standings:**

 **1st: Ayla and Bronson**

 **2nd: Joshua and Matthew**

 **3rd: Arianna and Ivy**

 **4th: Malcolm and Yvette**

 **5th: Drake and Hui**

 **6th: Daniel and Zack**

 **7th: Marcus and Whitney**

 **8th: Sharon and Gordon**

 **9th: Kevin and Luna**

 **A/N: That concludes the second leg of this race! There was a lot of emotion in this chapter. We learned about Brittany's past, Kevin's autism, and is Bronson really Superman?** **I really loved Ash and Brittany for being such a positive team. Losing a team is always sad, but nine teams still remain and there will be a LOT more drama!**

 **And don't think I've forgotten about all of the other race elements! Next chapter, we'll see the first all-in challenge, and there will be a few more surprises as well! But that's all coming soon on the Ridonculous Race! Have a nice week!**


End file.
